The invention relates generally to nailing tools, and more particularly nailing tools having magazines for collated strips of nails.
Nailing tools having a magazine for housing a collated strip of nails or brads are known generally and used widely in finish, frame, pallet and roof nailing applications. The magazines comprise generally a longitudinal channel formed between opposing side walls thereof for accommodating the strip of nails. A front end of the magazine is coupled to a nosepiece of the tool to supply individual nails from the collated strip thereto, and another portion thereof is often coupled to some other part of the tool for additional support, as is known generally. In operation, a spring in the magazine biases the collated strip of nails housed therein toward the nosepiece, where the nails are sheared individually from the collated strip by a blade that drives the nails into a work piece.
The Model F-350S strip nailer tool manufactured by ITW Paslode, Vernon Hills, Ill. for example comprises a one-piece magazine formed as a unitary member in an extruding process. Prior art FIG. 4 of the present application illustrates a partial view of the magazine 10 of the Model F-350S tool and more particularly a sectional view of the opposing side walls 11 and 12 thereof after extruding.
The extruded one-piece magazine 10 of prior art FIG. 4 however requires several costly machining operations after extruding to complete the fabrication thereof. For example, a longitudinal slot is formed along a top portion of the magazine to accommodate the strip of nails by removing material 13 indicated by phantom lines. The removal of material 13 is performed in a two step milling process including a rough cutting operation that separates the first and second side walls 11 and 12, and a subsequent precision cutting operation performed with a spacer placed temporarily between the opposing side walls to maintain proper spacing therebetween during the precision cutting operation. Various other costly machining operations are also performed on the one-piece magazine, for example front and rear end surfaces of the magazine and window openings therethrough are formed in milling operations, and transverse bolt openings in the magazine are formed in drilling operations.
Other nailing tool magazines are formed as an assembly comprising two separately extruded side wall portions, or halves. The known two-piece magazine assemblies however generally require a permanent spacer between the opposing side wall portions thereof to accurately form a channel therebetween to accommodate the collated strip of nails. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,638 entitled "Pneumatic Trim Nailer", issued on Nov. 24, 1998 and assigned commonly herewith, for example, tapered spacer members are disposed in openings formed between opposing side wall portions on opposing ends of the magazine.
Prior art FIG. 5 of the present application illustrates more particularly an end view of a two-part magazine 20 typical of the type disclosed in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,638 having mating side wall portions 21 and 22 with an opening 23 therebetween for accommodating a tapered spacer member, usually in the form of a threaded fastener, to space and interlock the side wall portions. The magazine of U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,638 also requires longitudinal openings 25 for receiving bolts that fasten an end cap thereon.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of nailing tool magazines for collated strips of nails, sometimes referred to merely as strips of nails.
An object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools, combinations thereof and methods therefor that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools, combinations thereof and methods therefor that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools, combinations thereof and methods therefor that do not require spacers.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools, combinations thereof and methods therefor that do not require the formation of a slot along a top portion thereof in a machining operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools and methods therefor having first and second magazine portions that are fabricated partially in corresponding extruding operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools and methods therefor having first and second magazine portions with corresponding wear strip mounting portions that are formed by extrusion.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools and combinations thereof and methods therefor that are fabricated in one or more stamping operations after extrusion.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel two-piece magazines for strips of nails in nailing tools, combinations thereof and methods therefor comprising generally first and second magazine portions each having an elongated side wall with front and rear end portions. The first magazine portion includes a first lower portion with a tongue protruding therefrom, and the second magazine portion includes a second lower portion with a groove. The tongue is disposable and frictionally retainable in the groove to assemble the first and second magazine portions.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.